


On a Snowy Evening

by seirina



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirina/pseuds/seirina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee winter fic. Set post-series, in a snowy park in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Snowy Evening

A/N: For Tayryn, who wanted CC & Niles kissing in the snow for Christmas.

* * *

 

**On a Snowy Evening**

"Papa, push me!" A little girl with big blue eyes and chin-length brown hair tucked into a bright red winter cap called out to her father across the playground. She had run ahead, hopping in snow drifts that reached her knees. The security lights had just come on and they illuminated the snow, making it shine like so many diamonds scattered across the ground. Though it was only early evening, it was already past dusk and would soon be dark.

CC Babcock tugged on Niles's gloved hand, mimicking their daughter's voice. "Come on, Papa," she said with a grin. Niles followed her off the shoveled path and into the snow, glad they'd all put on boots before their pre-dinner walk.

Another squeal from the direction of the swing set. "Watch me, Mama!" She twirled in the snow, giggling madly when she finally collapsed in a dizzy heap.

"I see you, baby," CC said, kneeling in the snow and tickling her daughter. "Hey!" she shouted as a snowball hit her square in the back.

"Unhand my daughter, woman!" Niles came at her with three fresh snowballs.

"You're going to regret that," she said, glowering at him as snow slid down her collar and onto her neck, making her shiver.

She turned to her daughter and said, "Stella, what do you say we go girls against boys?"

"That wouldn't be fair, Mama, that's two against one."

CC chanced a look at Niles, who didn't even try to hide his glee. "Are you sure she's your daughter?" He asked, pulling his face into an expression of extreme shock.

"What, you think she got a sense of morality from you?" CC asked, sniffing in mock disdain.

"Good point. Do you have something you'd like to tell me?"

CC narrowed her eyes and clutched a handful of wet snow behind her back, shielding it from Niles's view. "Mmm hmm," she nodded. "Come closer," she said, her voice low and come-hither.

Niles eyed her suspiciously but approached, his boots crunching through the snow.

"Down here, lover," CC purred.

Niles leaned down, and promptly got a face full of snow. "See? I don't have to cheat to win." CC crowed.

Niles shook his head and wiped his face on his coat sleeve. "How is that not cheating, again?"

"Papa! Are you going to push me?" Stella stood with her hands on her hips, lower lip jutting out.

"Lord, I am surrounded by the two most demanding women in the city," Niles said, looking skyward as if in supplication.

CC hooted. "Look at that pouty lip. And you questioned her paternity!" She said it so only Niles could hear.

Niles clasped her hand and helped her stand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "No, I didn't," and waggled his eyebrows at her as he went to the swing set.

"Here I am, bossy miss," he said, and dusted the snow off the swing before he lifted her onto the seat.

CC wrapped an arm around the metal bar anchoring the swing set to the ground and watched as Niles pushed Stella. She felt something tug at her heart as her daughter stuck out her tongue to try and catch the snowflakes that had just started to fall.

"Higher, Papa, I want to reach the snow!"

Niles chuckled and gave her a strong push, Stella laughing in delight as a snowflake somehow managed to hit the moving target of her tongue.

At that moment, CC's mobile phone rang. She caught Niles's eye and heard him release a sigh before she stepped away from her rowdy child to answer the call.

"CC Babcock," she said, all business.

"CC, I'm just calling to confirm your visit for the new year."

"Max, hi," she said, surprised but happy to hear from him. "We're all looking forward to coming out in a couple weeks. How's the show?"

"The show is great; we just got word we're being renewed," he said proudly.

"I'm glad."

"And the play?" He inquired.

"Still casting, but investors are lining up," she responded. It had taken them the better part of two years to speak kindly to each other; their parting of ways had not been particularly amicable, and both were relieved to have reached such a solid truce. "How are Na—Fran and the children?"

"Quite well, though Grace wants you to bring some snow when you come."

CC laughed. "We have plenty of it here. I'm looking forward to sunshine," she said, holding her palm out and watching as snowflakes melted on her glove.

"And Niles and Stella?"

"They're lovely," CC responded, watching as Niles continued to push Stella on the swing. The kid never got tired of it.

"So we'll see you on the 30th, then?"

"Yes, see you then. Happy holidays."

After disconnecting the call, CC made her way back to the swing set. Niles heard her coming through the snow and turned to raise a questioning brow.

"Max, confirming our travel plans," she said, and smiled at him. "It wasn't the play for once, grumpy old man."

He harrumphed quietly and pushed Stella again. "You work too hard sometimes."

CC came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. She nestled her cold nose against his scarf.

As she did so, the snow began to fall in earnest. The wind blew it in swirls across the playground, and Niles said, "It's about time to head home, I'd say."

"No, no, no, I want to make an angel first! Can I, please?"

"You may make one angel, and then we'll go home for dinner," CC said, and Stella hopped off the swing and immediately threw herself into the snow, pumping her arms and legs energetically.

The snow fell heavily and swiftly, filling in the tracks they had made across the playground, and Niles turned, pulling CC's red beret snugly over her ears before taking her in his arms. "Happy?" he asked lightly, but he watched her closely. Conversations with Maxwell sometimes had a way of turning her melancholy.

"Oh, Niles. Happier than I ever thought I'd be," she said, and touched her mouth to his, their lips quickly warming from the contact. She slipped her tongue past his lips, and Niles moaned deep in his throat, his hands tangling in the hair that she had let grow beyond her shoulders. The kiss seemed to last for ages, and as they stood still, a light layer of snow covered their hats and heavy winter coats.

They stopped, out of breath, when they each felt a small arm clutch their legs. Stella, snow angel abandoned, said "Don't forget me," and embraced her parents. Niles laughed and picked her up, balancing her on his hip. She reached for CC, who took her, and the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, dusting the snow off CC's shoulders.

"Let's go home," Niles said, and put an arm around CC's waist. The three of them headed back to the path together in contented silence as the snow continued to fall.

**THE END**


End file.
